


Testing Waters

by RyunnKazan



Series: Salt Water: Mer!Rumple Series [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), i was innocent once, mer!Rumple, rumbelle69, salt water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyunnKazan/pseuds/RyunnKazan
Summary: Sequel to "Smooth Scaling" for rumbelle69: Belle and Rumple do some additional exploring





	Testing Waters

Belle smiled in pleasure as she awoke to a warm gentle breeze blowing across her face, the sun just risen behind the sand dunes behind her. She stretched to ease the sleep from her limbs, hands brushing against the dry but soft bed of seaweed she was laying on, the back of her fingers sliding over Rumple’s warm, scaly arm.

“Rumple.” She murmured pleasantly, inhaling his salty scent. An image of him flashed across her awakening mind and she felt a jolt run through her neither regions. She looked to her side and found Rumple on the seaweed bed just beside her, eyes gently tracing her exposed flesh as he had yet to retrieve her swimsuit from the sea.

Belle turned on her side. “Hey.”

The smile Rumple returned was small, but he reached out one of his hand to intertwine his fingers with hers.

“Did you sleep well?”

Belle nodded and kissed him, the merman returning with fervor.  He had become a much better kisser as of late.

“The best in a while thanks to you.”

His cheeks heated with shyness. Even after a year of friendship, she still found the little gesture adorable.

But he wasn’t just adorable anymore. After last night when they became mates, her total perception of him had changed. She had always thought him unique and beautiful, but now her admiration of him was deeper, more lustful.

Her eyes followed the shape of his lean arms, recalling how they had been strong enough to keep her steady underwater, then to his tale, scales dull in the early light and so sensationally smooth…

She was horney, and workaholic Belle French was not used to such a passionate feeling. Was it a side-affect from becoming her mer-boyfriend’s mate?

“I feel…more awake than I ever have.” She confided.

Rumple sat up, smiling at her with a sense of mischief. “What else do you feel?”

Belle leaned over so that her lips were hovering just at his. _“Wet.”_

The merman pulled back, looking Belle’s body up and down but not with the lustful gaze he had just a moment ago.

“Wet? I don’t understand you should have been dry hours ago.”

Belle snorted with laughter at his innocence. She had been teaching him slang and explaining sarcasm to him for months, but now it would seem she would have to add sex terminology to her list as well.

“What I mean Rumple…” Belle unentwined one of their hands and brought it to her thigh, biting her lip at the feel of his rough hands on her smooth flesh. She led his trembling fingers to her puckered labia awaited his touch.

The merman froze, the rosy bump familiar to his touch. Touching it is what brought Belle over the edge the night before. Did she want that completion again? He would do anything to make her feel good. She was his mate now and he wanted to be the most attentive lover she had ever had. He gasped as he felt familiar heat spreading to the base of his tale

Belle noticed with fascination that his tail was twitching and that…something…was extending from the base. Her face went crimson when she realized just what it was.

Rumple pulled back and attempted to conceal himself. It had been easy to go about things when he was sex-brained and eye-level with Belle on his turf, but now he didn’t have a choice but to let her see all of him, including the part of himself he hated most.

“No.” Belle crooned, reaching out carefully for him. “It’s okay. Let me see…”

The merman let his mate move his hands, watching each movement with a lustful worriedness.

Belle stared at the phallus emerging from his tail, blushing as furiously as he was. It was the same shape as a human’s but thicker, and Belle’s insides trembled at the memory of how it had felt inside her: heavy and smooth and warm.

“Your beautiful Rumple.” She reached out and feathered her fingers against his smooth length. “There is nothing for you to be ashamed of.”

Rumple shook his head, unsure why Belle would, or want, to touch this part of him. Still, her touch made his stomach flutter with need, and he did not want them to stop.

“You’re the beautiful one Belle…I’d…like to touch you again.”

Belle wanted to relent, but she also did not want to stop her exploration of her new lover. She knew a very erotic solution, but she did not want to overwhelm Rumple. Still, if they were to be mates now, they needed to establish a sense of trust.

Luckily for her, Rumple was very curious.

“May I try something with you?” Belle inquired to her pleasure-dazed mer-boyfriend.

Rumple nodded, finding no need to hesitate or question Belle’s motives.

Belle slid into his lap, caressing his jaw. “If you don’t like what I’m doing, tell me to stop, okay?”

Rumple wasn’t sure what she meant but nodded to reassure her. He would do anything to make her happy.

Belle kissed him long and sensationally, enjoying the salty dryness of his enthusiastic lips against hers.

“Okay.” She gasped as she pulled back, turning her back to him while straddling his tail.

Rumple clenched the seaweed bed when Belle’s hands returned to his length. He couldn’t muster the reason why she was rubbing it. Yeah it felt good but he’d never known merfolk to engage in such an act. Maybe it was a human thing? Did he touch her as well?

He stared at her human parts, pink and glistening. It reminded him of fresh mussels, his favorite underwater meal. Would Belle taste the same? He reached out a finger to trace the soft petals of her sex and felt Belle’s thighs tremble. He continued, circling the petals until glistening liquid trickled out.

Belle suddenly paused his ministrations and looked back at him, her pupils dark with lust.

“Inside.” She husked. “Your fingers…inside.”

He did what she bayed, his mind going fuzzy with pleasure of how warm and soft she was around his talon. His finger sunk down deeper, past the knuckle until he couldn’t go any deeper.

Belle subconsciously bucked her hips, wanting to urge him to move his digit or even add another but not wanting to interrupt his curious expedition even if her need to get off was starting to override her patience. She focused on smearing the clear liquid over the head of his length as a distraction.

Rumple threw his head back, panting in pleasure at what Belle was doing to him down there. His deep inhaling caused him to catch a whiff of Belle’s unique scent. Merfolk gave off their own scent during mating time. Belle’s was alluring but not too strong; perfect for her. He pulled his finger from her, earning a whine, and tasted the thick musk on his finger. It was delicious, like the taste of the salty air after a storm. He craved the taste all the more once his finger was clean. He took hold of her thighs and swiped his tongue through her slippery lips.

Belle gasped, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her grip on his length tightening.

“Rumple, please…don’t…stop!”

He hadn’t been planning to, but still liked that Belle wanted him to continue. He dove his tongue back into her flavorful wetness, traveling down to the hard little pearl she had wanted him to touch earlier, moaning in mixed pleasure. It was the same size of a new pearl but softer, and much more fun to manipulate.

Belle’s thighs began to quiver and he recalled how they had done so during their mating ritual. He knew what was about to happen and was ecstatic that he had the ability to do it to her again. His darling little mate was so close. He didn’t even care if he reached completion (though he was pretty damn close to shooting off in her shaky hand).

“OH. MY. GOD!”

Belle and Rumple shot apart, both instinctively taking cover: Belle grabbed the blanket of seaweed to cover her body while Rumple dove back into the water.

A spur of images flashed across Belle’s mind: Rumple being pulled from his watery home with a net, a slurry of white coats surrounding her mer-boyfriend, and Merlin and Ariel holding her back as they took him away forever.

“Belle what the Hell!”

Belle craned her neck to see Ariel’s familiar red hair blowing lightly in the wind. She let out a sigh of gut-wrenching relief.

“I thought you two were just friends!” Ariel yelled down.

“Things changed!” she called back. “What are you doing here?”

“We were worried! You didn’t come home! Didn’t answer your calls! Merlin was about to have a panic attack!”

Belle looked past her. “Where’s Merlin?”

Ariel gestured to the ground. “He fainted!”

“Are you kidding me!” Belle exclaimed.

“He’s lying unconscious on the ground! Does that seem like a joke?” Ariel sputtered as she knelt down to check on Merlin.

Belle was suddenly exhausted. Explaining this whole thing to them was going be a nightmare. She looked to her right to find Rumple peaking up from the water, watching in amusement.

“Humans are strange. Beautiful and strange.”

Belled, reaching out and caressed his cheek. “I have to see to that. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yes!” Rumple agreed enthusiastically. “I can’t wait.”

Belle giggled and kissed him, surprised when his hands cupped her cheeks to keep her close.

“I have to go.” She husked, pecking his cheek one last time.

Rumple watched with mixed joy as she stalked up the sand dune. Before, he’d be miserable until his saw her again. Now he knew she’d come back.

They were mates now, and they belonged to each other forever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be in the shame corner if anyone needs me.


End file.
